<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish You Were Here With Me by piano_freak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073848">Wish You Were Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_freak/pseuds/piano_freak'>piano_freak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harukawa Maki and Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi Friendship, M/M, Oma Kokichi Has ADHD, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, well they see each other as siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_freak/pseuds/piano_freak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured we could do with more Saiouma soulmate aus!</p>
<p>"Soulmates had always been a somewhat odd concept, you'd be fated to be with this one person for the rest of your life. Kokichi never had been too fond of the idea, he found it so odd, sure it was fate and all but what if he and his soulmate didn't get along?<br/>Shaking his head again forcing away those thoughts, he didn't like thinking about that, he never did."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish You Were Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its very late when im posting this and nobody has beta read this so please point out any mistakes and such in the comments and ill fix them up tomorrow!<br/>This chapter actually started out as a rp starter fun fact! But the person was going to be doing to rp with never replied to it so im taking it into my own two gay hands to continue!<br/>Hope you enjoy<br/>edit: updated the scene at the end a bit since I felt it was a little lacking!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fairly late on a Thursday afternoon; the house being shockingly quiet <span class="pwa pwa2">for the fact that</span> ten people <span class="pwa pwa2">resided</span> within it. Soft murmurs came from within the kitchen where Takane and Mizuki were currently making dinner. Everyone else was mostly all in their rooms doing their individual things. It was always nice when the house was quiet, living with ten people was rather eventful honestly, never a dull moment typically. of course, though the quiet never lasts forever.</p>
<p>"<span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">uuugghhh</span>.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>homework is so <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">stuupiiiidddddd</span>!!" Kokichi shouted furiously, harshly running his hands through his hair in frustration, stupid geometry. He loathes it, thinks it's worthless and stupid. Groaning, still rather frustrated, he grabbed his geometry textbook and slammed it shut, dropping it onto the floor with a loud whack.</p>
<p>Kokichi let out yet another bothered sigh, leaning forwards and swiping his phone from off of his bed.</p>
<p>'<em> hm..<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span><span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">i</span> <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">couuulllddddd</span> text Maki and bug her</em><span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>.' he considered as he leaned back into his chair, propping his feet up onto his desk. While neither of the two <em>would ever</em>admit it they actually got along fairly well.. that's to be expected, though when they grew up in the same orphanage <span class="pwa pwa2">up </span>until the day that all nine of the Ouma siblings were adopted. yes someone was insane enough to adopt nine kids all at once, at the time Kokichi had been around ten, Takane, the eldest sibling though not by much, was eleven <span class="pwa pwa2">at the time, </span>all the others were within the range of seven to nine years old. </p>
<p>Kokichi smiled fondly, remembering back to when he was back at the orphanage. Now don't get him wrong, he resented that place it was dreadful. But he still had some rather fond memories of it.</p>
<p><em>"<span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">Heeyyyyyy</span> <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">Maaaaakiiiiiiii</span>!!!!" Kokichi shouted as he rapidly knocked on the door to her room.<br/><span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">" </span></em> <em>come on let me in!!!" he whined, puffing out his cheeks and grumbling like the child he was, not even sure if the girl was even in her room or not, it hadn't crossed his mind to check if the door was unlocked or not. Standing there for an extra minute or two, huffing as he finally was about to give up.</em> <em> The door finally opened,</em></p>
<p><em>"Kichi its..like two in the morning, why are you awake.." Maki grumbled lowly, her voice heavy and laced with sleep.</em><br/><em>"it is?" Kokichi shrugged, "<span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">wellll</span> am I not allowed to come and visit my favorite sibling at two am <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">hhmmmm</span>?" he hummed, bouncing back and forth on his heels, smirking<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">. </span></em><em>Maki shook her head, sighing softly as she moved out of the way so he could come inside,</em> <em>"Just get inside before you get in trouble for being out of your room so late." Kokichi jumped excitedly as she said that, quickly making his way into her room. He spun around as he heard the soft click of her bedroom door locking behind him. </em> <br/><em>"Did you have to come and bug me of all people hm?" she shook her head, a soft grin creeping its way into her face, "plus you have the others to bother yeah? Like Ayame.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>Kaki." she asked as she sat down on her bed, Maki had a bunk bed she used to have a roommate but they got adopted a few years back so she sort of just left the top bunk unused mostly for nights like this, Kokichi coming in and bugging her late at night and ending up becoming tired and not wanting to go back to his room. </em> <br/><em>"well I mean yeah <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">duuuuhhhhh</span>, but I wanted to bug my favorite sister!!" he chuckled, sitting down next to her.<br/>The </em><em>two ended up spending most of the night talking until Kokichi as per usual climbed up to the top bunk and promptly passed out.</em></p>
<p><span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span><span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>That was six years ago though.</p>
<p>He had lost contact with her after he and the others got adopted, she had been the only one out of all the siblings that hadn't been adopted together.. he won't deny it he misses being around her a lot but, after having been able to regain contact with her he wasn't exactly complaining, but something about it just never felt the same almost like a wall had grown between the two<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue"> .</span>. they didn't feel as close as they had been six years ago.. was it because they had both changed so much? Kokichi shook his head, turning on his phone watching the screen light up as he opened up his texts tapping on Maki's contact. When he noticed his arm feleling fuzzy, a weird soft warm feeling. He knew this feeling all too well, it was his soulmate writing something down on their arm. Soulmates had always been a somewhat odd concept, you'd be fated to be with this one person for the rest of your life. Kokichi never had been too fond of the idea. He found it so odd, sure it was fate and all but what if he and his soulmate didn't get along?<br/>Shaking his head again, forcing away those thoughts, he didn't <span class="pwa pwa2">like</span> thinking about that, he never did. He focused his eyes down to his forearm, watching as the words slowly exposed themselves on his skin.</p>
<p>'<strong> Hello? It's been a while since we talked so I figured I'd see how you are <span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">doing</span>'</strong></p>
<p>The words read. Kokichi couldn't help but smile like a dork at the words on his arm. He stared at the handwriting, it was so elegant and good-looking...</p>
<p>Unlike his own which was rather untidy and disorderly, well others seemed to think it was at least, he had never thought it was that bad.. at least he could read it, that's what was important right? He flung his phone off to the side, it landing somewhere nearby on his bed, fortunately. Kokichi yanked his feet down from his desk, sitting up and grasping the closest pen he could get his hands on.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'I'm doing just great my oh so beloved soulmate (ﾉ◕ヮ◕<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">)</span>ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧'</strong>
</p>
<p>Kokichi giggled as he drew the silly emoji on his arm. He had always had a habit of writing to his soulmate like he would've been texting, emotes and all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'how are <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">yoouuuu</span> doinnngggヽ<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">(</span><span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">o＾▽＾o</span><span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">)</span>ノ?'<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>He leaped up from his desk, pen still in hand. Kokichi figured he’d go see if dinner was ready or not while he waited for the response.</p>
<p>Kokichi always questioned why he and his soulmate hadn't just given one another their phone numbers. It would have been so much easier than writing on their arms to one another.</p>
<p>Shoving open the doors to the kitchen, Kokichi waltzed on in. Takane glanced up from her plate,</p>
<p>“Ah, Kokichi, just in time, the food is ready” She beamed at her brother. He nodded, walking over and collecting some food from the table and sitting down next to her. </p>
<p>The two ate in silence for a bit until the door was pushed open once again, Mizuki grandly making her arrival known.</p>
<p>One by <span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">one</span> all the Ouma siblings <span class="pwa pwa2">made their entrances</span> into the kitchen. Soon enough the table was packed, the stillness of the kitchen now long gone.</p>
<p>“So Kichi!” Aika hummed, “is it true that you're going to be going to Hope's Peak thanks to DICE?” she questioned excitedly. They had all heard that he had been scouted out for the school and all dying to know if it was true or not.</p>
<p>Kokichi smirked, “Of course it is!” he exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms up in the air. The others all shouted excitedly. Though the excitement was rather short-lived as Nikko suddenly spoke up.</p>
<p>“But if you go then..<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>we won't see you as much: He muttered sadly. Kokichi frowned, that hadn't even been something he had considered about all of this. He didn't like that idea just as much as the others didn't.</p>
<p>“Hey don't talk like that!” Kokichi proclaimed as he stood up, hopping up onto his chair to make himself taller. “If you guys think me going there will change anything, then you guys clearly don't know me at all!” He smirked, “I wouldn't leave forever, you guys are my family!” he paused, “and I need you guys just as much as you need me.” </p>
<p>Climbing back down from atop the chair, he looked over at his family, seeing all of their soft smiles.</p>
<p>“And that's exactly why you're the leader Kichi!” Kaki chuckled, “always know what to say heh<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">”</span> </p>
<p>Kokichi snorted softly as he finished <span class="pwa pwa2">off </span>the rest of his food. “Plus you guys are talking like I'm going to just disappear tomorrow or something, I've still got a few months before I would even start going anyway dummies” He added on as he stood up once again. This time picking up his plate and bringing it over to the sink, “Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a soulmate to go write back to!” Kokichi waved as he strutted out of the kitchen and back to his room.</p>
<p>‘<em> and I need you guys just as much as you need me’ </em>Kokichi wouldn't deny it, honestly it often felt like out of all of them he was the one who needed them the most. Pouting as he shut his bedroom door, he couldn't help but think back on life before the orphanage... Before DICE.</p>
<p>He was five when it had happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>He.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.</span>didn't understand. One minute he had been hiding from his dad in the kitchen cabinet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The next he heard a bunch of screaming and the noise of glass shattering. He didn't know what was going <span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">on</span> and he was horrified. But he remained as silent as the five-year-old could. This was normal right...? Everyone's parents fight like this all the time, right..? That's what they always told him at least.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Whimpering as the sounds got louder, he felt himself having to hold in his tears as he curled on into himself, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Just be quiet until it was all over... That's always what he did.</em>
</p>
<p> That's when he <span class="pwa pwa3">heard</span> gunshots... Kokichi cried. He worriedly scrambled out from the security of the cabinet. </p>
<p>From that point on is where the memories get rather fuzzy for him, he hazily remembers more shouting and the color pink... But everything other than that was just too blurry for him to recall.</p>
<p>Now, though he knows what happened, his dad had killed his mom right there in the kitchen before making his escape. <span class="pwa pwa4">Neglecting</span> the terrified five-year-old behind to find his mom...</p>
<p>Kokichi frantically shook his head as tears pricked at his eyes. He made his way to his bed on unstable legs as he crumpled down onto his blankets. A quiet sob escaped his lips, a sob he <span class="pwa pwa5">had</span> been trying his best to suppress. One soon turned into another, then another. Soon enough he <span class="pwa pwa7">was</span> trembling as he sobbed loudly into his sheets.</p>
<p>He stayed like that for a while until he eventually calmed himself down. Shortly after, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p><span class="pwa pwa1">Surely</span>, tomorrow would be better...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its very late when im posting this and nobody has beta read this so please point out any mistakes and such in the comments and ill fix them up tomorrow!<br/>Feedback and such is always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>